


Aggressive Dog

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Morning After, some... suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Misaki wakes up next to her girlfriend in the morning, feeling content and comfy. But of course, all good moments come back to bite her in the ass. (sometimes literally)





	Aggressive Dog

**Author's Note:**

> @ LIV IF YOU READ THIS DONT CALL ME OUT SOMEBODY HAS TO PROVIDE THIS CONTENT

Misaki awoke with a tired groan, the first thing coming into her consciousness being how comfy and warm she was.

She squinted her eyes against the sunlight filtering in through the window. As her brain started to regain its functions, she registered Kanon's soft blue hair in front of her, and remembered that the warm, soft feeling she was experiencing was the other girl's body against hers.

Misaki smiled and closed her eyes as she fully took note of the fact that she was spooning her girlfriend in bed, her alarm hadn't gone off yet, and she was _so comfy_. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and check the time.

She reached her hand over to gently rub the other girl's soft stomach, which prompted a small groan when she started to stir.

Misaki felt her smile grow a little wider.

"Good morning, Kanon," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

Said girl managed a quiet "good morning" of her own, as she slowly sat up with a groan.

The dark-haired girl forced her eyes open, staring at Kanon's back as she woke up.

The other girl let out another groan, reaching up to rub her neck as she made a small hiss of pain.

Misaki pulled her eyes away from bare skin to look up at the other girl's face, forcing herself to sit up as she did so. When her gaze reached Kanon's neck, she felt surprise and dread shoot through her veins like ice.

On her neck were a bunch of bruises, and among them several bite marks stood out.

"U- Um, Kanon, your neck..."

The other girl turned to give her a worried look, holding her hand up by her shoulder carefully.

"Did... did it leave a mark?"

Misaki looked at her with an awkwardly pained expression.

"Um... yeah. All over. It's pretty bad."

As if in slow motion, she could see the realization and panic work it's way into her girlfriend's face step by step. If she didn't have other things on her mind, she might have commented on how cute her flushed cheeks were.

"A- Are there bite marks and stuff?" She asked nervously.

Misaki winced slightly, averting her gaze. "Y- Yeah. Sorry..."

Kanon let her expression fall into one of awkward affection as she reached over to stroke the side of the other girl's face. "It's okay. I... I asked you to do it, so... it's not your fault."

The brunette felt her face burn at the reminder. There really was nothing hotter than Kanon begging her to bite her.

But Misaki was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one that was flustered. Judging by the other girl's face, she was also remembering how her neck got in that state.

After seeing her facial expression, Kanon quickly pulled away. "Well, the alarm hasn't gone off yet but we don't want to be late, so..."

Misaki did the same, feeling a bit awkward as she cleared her throat. The other girl stood up, and the brunette couldn't help but glance over her body.

But when she did, she felt another wave of embarrassment and dread. "Um, Kanon..."

"Huh?"

"It... It wasn't just your neck."

 

 

At band practice later that day, Kanon was immediately singled out by the other members.

"You're wearing tights _and_ a scarf?! Did you get sick?" Kokoro asked.

"Are you cold?! Wanna use my jacket? And Kaoru's too?" Hagumi added.

Kanon just gave them a nervous smile. "No, I'm okay... I was just feeling a little chilly today, that's all."

Hagumi tilted her head with an innocent, confused look on her face. "Are you sure? Even though it's this warm out..."

The girl just nodded, and inched closer to Misaki.

The overexcited blonde quickly turned to the other girl. "Hey Misaki, where's Michelle?"

She held back a sigh. "Well, um... Kanon isn't sick, but Michelle is. So I'll be meeting with you guys today."

Kaoru finally piped up from behind the two troublemakers. "That is most unfortunate. Tell her we hope she feels better soon."

"Yeah, I will..."

Changing the subject, Kokoro walked over to the band equipment. Well, we should still practice. Misaki, you've filled in as DJ before, right?"

The brunette just nodded, settling herself down to play. Next to her, the blue-haired girl sat in front of her drumset.

"Which song are we gonna do first?" Hagumi asked with a bright smile.

"Sekai Nobinobi Treasure!" Kokoro decided. She did seem to like that one.

Kokoro immediately grabbed the mic and started counting down, barely giving Misaki enough time to remember the rhythm.

When they started, she began rapidly flipping and applying different controls on the switchboard, going along with the beat.

In the back of her mind she noted the sound of the bass, guitar, and vocals. But she spent a moment longer focusing on the loud banging of the drums as she continued playing her part mostly from muscle memory.

In the corner of her eye she could see the drummer moving her arms rapidly to hit the different notes on time. But she pushed it to the back of her head, focusing on the task at hand. She wanted to make sure she didn't mess up. She felt a little bit more pressure to put on a good performance when she wasn't wearing the Michelle outfit.

By the time the song ended, Misaki was a bit winded. As everyone started to take take a break and loosen up, she turned to Kanon.

The other girl was pretty disheveled from all of the movement while playing the drums, and Misaki panicked when she realized her scarf had started to slip down. But before she could say anything, Kokoro beat her to it.

"Huh? Kanon, what happened to your neck?"

Faster than Misaki had ever seen her move while playing the drums, the girl pulled her scarf up and shot Kokoro a sweet smile. "I got bit by a dog. I'm fine though, I just didn't want to worry you guys. I cleaned it up and took care of it, but it looks a lot worse than it is. Don't worry, I'm fine."

If Misaki didn't already know the truth, she would've completely fallen for that lie. She was a bit impressed that she came up with it so fast. Or maybe she had been planning a cover story this whole time.

Kokoro gave her a worried look. "Well, if it hurts or anything, you can take a break. How big was the dog? Did it get you bad?"

Kanon shook her head, still trying to hide her nervousness behind that sweet smile. "It was a pretty small one, I'm fine. It... it's not usually an aggressive dog, but I kind of provoked it, so..." she trailed off, shooting Misaki a glance.

The brunette suppressed a groan, turning away with an embarrassed look on her face while the other band members continued to bombard Kanon with more questions about the "dog."

Misaki felt a little annoyed after being compared to a dog. But, after seeing the other girl's neck, she kind of felt like one.

She knew her girlfriend was just teasing her, though. And she would definitely get her back for it later.


End file.
